Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a computing device can request content from another computing device via the communication network. In accordance with a simple example, users associated with a personal computing device can utilize a software browser application to request a Web page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a content provider.
In more complex embodiments, users can utilize multiple electronic computing devices, such as laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, and desktop computer, to access resources hosted on network resource providers. For example, a user may utilize a smart phone to download emails from an email server, while at the same time, retrieving web resources from a website via a browser application via a laptop computer. In some embodiments, such multiple computing devices may utilize a common network communication path to obtain resources from the network. Such sharing of a network communication path by multiple computing devices may result in network congestion and an overall degraded user experience.
Content providers are generally motivated to provide requested content to client computing devices often with consideration of efficient transmission of the requested content to the client computing device and consideration of a cost associated with the transmission of the content. Still further for larger scale implementations, content providers may receive content requests from a high volume of client computing devices, which can place additional strain on content provider computing resources and communication network resources.